


Foreigners to one another

by MistIolite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Pen Pals, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Soul Bond, Student Park Jisung, Tutor Osaki Shotaro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Shotaro signed up to teach foreign students his own language, it’s pretty simple job until he meets one Korean.
Relationships: Osaki Shotaro/Park Jisung
Kudos: 7





	Foreigners to one another

Shotaro signed up for tutoring students from his living room in front of the computer screen.

Over the past few months, he came across a lot of interesting people like tourists, weebs and young curious students who canceled after a few months of lost interest. 

He fixes his hair through the camera awaiting for his client to come back, not a big deal for himself since the other guy is paying for his time.

His client is a young Korean who just finished high school last week, now planning to go to a University here for manga illustration.

The clock in the bottom reminds him the guy got ten minutes left.

“Sorry, sorry! I know you have better stuff to do than seeing my messy room.” Jisung appeared in front of the camera.

“It’s lovelier, than anime posters all over the place with the figuarts. Tho, some were fun to look at.” Shotaro complimented in his usual quiet voice.

He watched as Jisung picked up pen to continue where they left off. “I was thinking of working on speaking a little Japanese.”

Jisung puts the pen down. “Hope you have patience for me, then.”

“Ashita no yoru wa tokuni yotei wa nai yo.” Shotaro spoke extremely slow for him.

Jisung immediately asked. “First, what does that mean?”

“I have no plans for tomorrow night.” Shotaro translated for him.

“You don’t?”

“It’s only an example, you shouldn’t distract the teacher, Jisung.” Shotaro smiled softly. Maybe, next lesson he’ll show him outdoors.


End file.
